


Unexpected Love

by Drarry_love65



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Mentions of Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_love65/pseuds/Drarry_love65
Summary: Keep reading to find out what happens when Draco and Harry have a newfound friendship and start to trust each other and open up will it last or fall apart This is a Drarry FanficAll characters and more belong to J.K Rowing and Warner bros
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

As Ron and Harry and Hermione headed back to hogwarts. Harry slowly started to notice that Ron and Hermione were getting close. Suddenly Hermione kicked Ron and she said “Harry we have something to tell you…” but Harry Interrupted her in the middle of her sentence.”I know you guys are dating but I have to tell you guys something also.”Harry trailed off into a deep thought for a couple of minutes.HARRY!” Hermione yelled bringing Harry back into reality.” Yea uhh you we’re going to tell us something right.” Ron said. “Oh uh yea well I uhh well kinda just well um I’m gay surprise?!?”Harry said hoping that Ron would not get mad that he hid it all this time but low and behold the fates were against him.”HARRY JAMES POTTER ! WHY DID YOU WAIT ALL THIS TIME TO TELL US WE ARE YOUR BEST FRIENDS!”ron screamed his face so red he ran off Harry had never seen him so mad in all the years he has known him.Harry I’ll deal with him see you at Hogwarts…”Hemione said trying to hide that she was aggravated but Harry knew her to well.He could tell she was disappointed but that was the Hermione he knew and loved. About five minutes later a tall figure walked up to the door. “Hi” the person said, then asked “do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full.” Harry looked up, wiped away his tears and said “Sure” he finally realized he just said that the one and only Draco Malfoy was the one Harry he said yes to. “Oh Potter it’s you..” Draco said smugly “Malfoy…” Harry said. Draco took a seat and copied the position Harry was in laying down and grabbed out a book. Draco was reading when he heard Harry quietly sobbing. Draco shut the book, looked up and said “Potter, are you ok.”. Harry answered with “Do I look ok Malfoy no I don’t wanna know why because now you suddenly seem to care about my feelings.” “I well umm.” Draco said pausing “actually Potter I do want to know because I ca..” Draco stopped in his tracks not wanting to blurt out the fact that he cared about Harry Potter. Harry broke the silence by saying “fine Malfoy if it’s that important to you I just came out as gay to Ron and Hermione my best friends and I don’t think that they are ok with it.” Draco was shocked because he was also gay and the golden trio might just not be as golden as everyone thought. “Well Harr umm Potter who gives a fuck what they think if they don’t accept you then that’s their problem they either need to get their act together or just forget about you.” Draco said realizing he was giving Harry advice and Harry was actually listening to him while he was talking. “Yea Malfoy I can’t believe I’m saying this but your right and I just hope that it won’t come to that…'' Harry said, finally looking at Draco who was now sitting up. “Hey Malfoy why are you always such a jerk to us?” Harry asked trying not to sound too harsh on Malfoy he did not know why but he just went with it. “Because Harry I can’t be friends with you if my dad found out that I was even civilly talking to you he would be pissed and Harry my father is a death eater so if I was friends with you it would make you an easier target.” Draco said as he realized he was more worried about Harry than Draco has ever been about anyone. “Malfoy I didn't know…” Harry said but Draco interrupted him.”Exactly Harr I mean Potter you don't listen to anyone have you ever listened to someone else Har...Potter!!!” Draco screamed.”What's the point i dont have anyone to care about me all of my family they are all dead Malfoy and the only reason anyone likes me is because im said to be the chosen one Drac...Malfoy you have no idea how it feels to have to live up to the expectations of the one who is supposed to kill Voldemort you dont know how it feels to have to solve everything you just don't know how it feels to have your friends hate you because your gay!”. At this point Harry was sobbing and Draco had moved to sit next to Harry. “Actually Potter I do know how it feels to be hated on because you're gay. Draco said and Harry could tell Draco was not lying this time Draco was confiding in Harry. “Oh well Draco I did not know.” Harry said sincerely with tears running down his face still. “Did you just call me Draco…” Draco asked but Harry did not know that Drcos heart was doing backflips at the sound of his name coming out of Harry's mouth. “Oh I guess I did sorry.” Harry said. “It's okay Harry, no harm done after all that is my name.” Draco said at this point they stopped yelling at each other and Harry's head was in Draco's lap while Draco was comforting Harry.”Oh and by the way Draco I don't care if your father is a death eater…” Harry was saying as Daco stopped him before he finished what he was saying.”Before you finish there is one more thing I have to tell you I am one also I don't want to be but my father made me do it Harry im sorry.” Draco said but noticed that Harry did not move. “I don't care , to me you are just Draco not Draco the death eater just Draco.” Harry said with a smile on his face a real smile this time.”Thank you Harry so now friends???” Draco asked Harry. “Friends” Harry said in a reassuring tone at this point Harry's head was still in Draco's lap and they were both smiling for them it was the most real smile that they had both had on their face for years. After this they both got changed into their robes and talked, laughed and cried some more. They spent the rest of the train ride talking about life and Hogwarts and their newfound friendship and common interests. When they arrived at Hogwarts they saw everyone staring at them but they did not care for their only goal was to find Hermione and Ron. They then found them “Harry you have to go talk to them.” Draco said, nudging Harry in their direction. “Fine i will , I will ok Draco i'll go talk to them.” Harry said not wanting to but he had to sort things out with his best friends. “Hey Hemione and Ron!!” Harry shouted as he looked back at Draco for reassurance and Draco smiled back at Harry. “ Hey Harry, I'm sorry for being a total prat on the train. I accept you for you, it's just I don't want Ginny getting hurt.''Ron said as Harry started laughing loudly Ron was confused. “You think its funny that I don't want Ginny to hurt Harry??''Ron asked. “Oh Ron she knows she was the first to know and was the one who told me to tell you and not keep it a secret.”. And as if on command Ginny walks up. “Hey Harry hey Ron and Hermione what's so funny Harry?”Ginny asked. “Oh its just Ron was getting protective over because he did not want you to get hurt because im gay.”. At this point Harry and Ginny were both laughing. “Oh Ron yea there were but we knew we weren't right for each other isn't that right Harryyy.”. Ginny winked then looked back at Draco. “GINNY IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!”. Harry screamed at her. Harry was blushing bright red and Ginny was too busy uncontrollably laughing.``Sorry Harry I had to do it oh and Ron I can take care of myself you don't have to worry about me.``Ginny said. “Oh also while you guys are still mad I kinda became friends with Draco Ginny knew this too and before you get all defensive I made him promise not to be a bully to you guys anymore.” Harry said.``That's fine” Hermione and Ron said in sync as they started blushing red. “DRACO COME HERE!” Harry yelled and Draco walked over to Harry.``Heyyy Draco'' Ginny said, teasing Harry and Draco as they both blushed but got over it quickly.``Hey Weasley Hey Granger.Hey Ginny and Harry how are you guys?” Draco asked, trying to make small talk. “You suck at small talk Draco we discussed this.” Harry said with a smile on his face Ginny was still laughing. “What so funny Ginny?” Draco asked with his arms folded up. “Oh it's nothing Draco isn't that right Harryyy.” Ginny did it again winking at Draco but this time Hermione realized what they were talking about but Ron was still completely clueless.”Ohhh yea I get it Ginny'' Hermione said starting to laugh.” OH MY GOD CUT IT OUT PLEASE!” Harry pleaded but Draco was thinking what if he likes me like I like him what if that's why the girls keep saying our names like that. “So Draco why are you being so quiet?” Harry asked Draco. “Oh i'm just thinking about stuff.” Harry knew that Draco was not thinking stuff so that caused Harry to snap. “DRACO I TOLD YOU NOT TO THINK ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!”Harry said causing Draco to flinch Harry grabbed Draco's hand.”Draco you promised me you would not go there.”Harry said in his apologetic tone.”I know I know Harry im sorry.” Draco said. “Awww he's sorry.” Ginny said teasing the two.” Ok thats it lets go.” Harry said dragging Draco to the library where they talked skipping the sorting ceremony know their houses would get a lot of first years.After they talked until one am they went to their rooms to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by and Harry and Draco started to have regular meetings in the Room of Requirement this is how it started  
(A few days earlier)  
Draco slipped Harry a note in potions class Harry waited to open it until lunch because Harry sat directly next to Ron and Hermione. Harry knew that he and Draco had a friendship but did not want Hermione and Ron teasing them about it. So he waited until the class was over and bolted to a room to open the note and read it. The note read.

Dear Harry  
Meet me in the ROR so we can talk I’m sorry for still being a jerk but I will explain why I have been one in the ROR I need you to meet me in there after lunch and please come I really want to see you and talk to you about things  
Sincerely,Dray ❣️

Obviously Harry was going to go he needed and explanation for why Draco was acting like normal. So Harry grabbed 2 apples one to eat on the way and one to eat there. Harry left and went to the room when he entered he noticed that Draco was already there. Draco ran up to Harry and gave him a hug. “Woah Draco are you ok is something wrong?” Harry asked with a worried expression on his face. “Yes yes I’m fine now I’m fine I just missed you.” Draco said suddenly remembering that he had to tell Harry why he was acting like nothing changed.“Oh oh right I just thought you would not come seeing as I have been a total ass.” Draco said.“Yea why have you been a total ass lately as if nothing had changed.” Harry asked Draco could tell Harry was angry because of him. “Well I’m so so sorry Harry it’s because if I had been nice to you the others would start asking questions and it would lead up to someone going to my father and that could result in getting you killed and I don’t want you to die at all let alone because of me.” Draco said then Harry realized Draco probably had not eaten anything today.“Yea that makes sense I would do the same if I were you hey Draco have you eaten at all today?” Harry asked knowing the answer was no.“No Harry I have not.” Draco replied.“ Oh well then here.” Harry said tossing Draco a green apple knowing that they were his favorite food. “Oh thanks Harry I love green apples.” Draco said super excited.“Wow Draco I’m not going to lie I have never seen someone so excited over an apple.” Harry said in a such a surprised tone.“Well Harry it’s not just any apple it’s a green apple they taste good and it’s my favorite color if you could not tell.” Draco said Harry and Draco started laughing.“Well seeing as it’s your house color I would be surprised if it was not.”Harry said still laughing a little. “Well it’s not because it my house color it’s because it’s the color of your eyes.” Draco said blushing a bright red at the words that just came out of his mouth. “Wow Draco did you just try to use a pickup line on me?” Harry said blushing.“Well maybe I did you may never know.” Draco said with a wink. “How about this we have little meetings around this time every day but I will have to tell Ron,Hermione and Ginny so they can cover for me if I miss a class.” Harry said.“Yea and I’ll have to tell Blaise so he can do the same and yes Blaise knows I’m gay he is the only one who does other than you.” Draco said.“ Hey why did you sign your name Dray on the note you gave me telling me to meet you here?” Harry asked. “Oh that’s because it’s my nickname well other than Dragon Blaise calls me Dray and so does Ginny on occasions.” Draco said.“Oh how come I did not know this I really never thought about that or the fact that I don’t have a nickname.” Harry said with tears forming in his eyes. Draco knew why it’s a touchy subject because his parents were never there to give him a nickname.“Ok how about this you can call me Dray if I can call you lion that can be your new nickname.” Draco said. “Ugh fine.” Harry said dreading to agree but he saw how happy it made Draco so he did it anyway. “Hey Dray you gave me a hug earlier but I never gave you one back mostly because you were squeezing the life out of me but also I was mad.” Harry said leaning in to give Draco a hug. Harry loved getting a hug from Draco. Harry never told Draco but he made Harry feel safe. They must have stood in that embrace for a while because when they pulled away their feet hurt from standing so long. “Harry I’m sorry for being a jerk for all of those years I know I’ve said this but I wish I could go back and change it.” Draco said. “Dray it’s fine the past is the past get over it I said it’s ok I forgive you.” Harry said.“We should go I’m already going to get teased by Blaise I don’t want the others asking questions.Draco said.“Ha that’s funny because we have been in here for over two hours Dray.” Harry said surprised. “Wow I did not even think about that I guess time flys.” Draco said.“Yea I guess it does well by Dray and tell Blaise to fuck off for me will you.” Harry said. “Sure lion sure I’ll tell him that you said that cuz I’m not getting in trouble.” Draco said both boys chuckled and hugged goodbye. Wow I never thought that Draco Malfoy could make me feel like that. He makes me feel safe and happy. Hermione saw Harry and yelled “Harry James Potter! Where were you I was worried sick!” Harry jumped at the loudness of her voice. “Oh my Merlin im sorry mom.” Harry said sarcastically. “No time for jokes Harry where were you me Ginny and Ron were looking everywhere for you!” Hermione yelled. “ Sorry I was with Draco my fault we lost track of time.” Harry said. “Oh you were with Draco.” Hermione said winking at Ginny. “Oh here we go again first of all we lost track of time second of all not what you think girls!” Harry said blushing. “Tell me what happened I want to know everything!” Hermione said.“Ok ok I’ll tell you.” Harry said. So Harry told them how they opened up and how Draco apologized and about the long hug and about the nicknames and how it was going to be a weekly thing and how he was only mean because of the other Slytherin‘s and Draco’s dad. “Oh that’s cute.” Hermione and Ginny said in sync. “Hey Harry!” Blaise said.“Hey Blaise.” Harry replied.“How was yours and Draco’s meeting?”Blaise asked.“Fine” Harry said.“Why did you tell me to fuck off.”Blaise asked.“Oh I’m going to kill Dray tomorrow I swear!” Harry said louder than he anticipated. “Oh Lion your going to kill me oh no!” Draco said laughing.“Yea Dray I’m going to murder you!” Harry said laughing while Draco went to giveHarry a hug. “It’s not like I saw you 20 minutes ago Lion.” Draco said messing up Harry hair even more. Harry heard Ginny and Blaise chuckle.“Oh my merlin I told you it’s not like that even though green is his favorite color because of my eyes.” Harry said causing all of them to stop laughing.“Oh really.”said Blaise and Hermione and Ginny.“LION I SWEAR!”.Draco said blushing bright red.“Well did you think I was going to forget that quick Dray you underestimate me.” Harry said.“Oh that reminds me I have something for you.” Harry said to Draco.“What is it”Draco asked. “Your favorite” Harry said giving Draco a green apple.“Yes a green apple” Draco said causing everyone to laugh.“Oh come on your never going to let me live it down are you Lion” Draco said sarcastically.“Nope never Dray.” Harry said.“And neither are you Blaise now are you.”Draco asked.“Absolutely not Dragon” Blaise said. Hermione and Ginny walked off to study so it was just Blaise Harry and Draco in the library.Blaise was the next one to leave so that means Draco and Harry were in the library all alone.“Hey Lion are you ok?” Draco asked.“Yea yea I’m fine” Harry replied.“Obviously not you have been staring at the same page for hours.” Draco said.“No I’m not ok Dray I’m not.” Harry said. “So tell me we promised each other to open up more to each other and now is the time to put that into action Lion tell me please.” Draco pleaded.“Ok Dray I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell Ron or Hermione this is something even they don’t know please promise me.” Harry said.“I promise Lion”.Draco said. “Ok first I’m going to start with the thing they know so the Dursleys is who I stay with over the summer and holidays and they are abusive I’m a maid to them when I don’t do something right or don’t please them I turn into either a punching dummy or a knife throwing board sometimes both.” Harry said as he was crying.“Harry...” Draco said now both boys were crying.“Draco I’m going to show you how bad it is.” Harry said taking off the glamorous he was wearing and started to take off his shirt.When his shirt came off it was revealing purple black and blue bruises and cuts all over Harry.“Harry they do this to you that’s horrible.” Draco said feeling a horrible pain in his heart.“Yea this is what they do Dray.” Harry said still crying. “Oh my Harry...” Draco said gliding his hand over Harry’s chest. Harry started to lean into Draco and soon they found their lips touching.Harry put his clothes back on looking at Draco.“Lion will you be my...” Draco started to say but Harry stopped him and said.“Yea Dray I will be your boyfriend your one and only Lion.”Harry said and soon after they found their lips together again.Little did they know Cho saw this and it made her furious seeing as she still had feelings for Harry.Cho hid so the boys would not see her. The boys soon left and went back to their rooms and went to bed. Their hearts were doing backflips and Draco and Harry had the best sleep that either of them have had in a long time.

A/N. I am not trashing Cho in any way but I need some type of drama in this book or it will get boring I hope you guys enjoy this  
Sincerely:Mackenzie 🌹💅🏾🪄👏


End file.
